


Harmony

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way past time for Kurt to meet the neighbor he's been singing cross-alleyway duets with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Eight : Harmony

“He sings,” Kurt says, hushed. The steam from his hot chocolate fogs the café window like breath. He peers through it to the street.

“You said that already, babe,” says Unique, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

They’re not officially staking out the building next to Kurt’s, but they don’t usually frequent Holly’s, preferring the café a block downtown with its astoundingly good-looking and debatably queer staff.

“He harmonizes with me.”

“From the next building. While you’re in the shower. I’m not convinced that’s romantic.”

“It is.” Kurt sighs. “You should hear us.”

The two buildings are close together, just a narrow alley separating Kurt’s bathroom from a stranger’s apartment. Three weeks ago Kurt showered in a pop music mood. Apparently his neighbor was on the same page. They sang through four Katy Perry songs before Kurt’s fingers started to wrinkle in the water. Since then they’ve tried singing Broadway, magical movie romance, seasonal tunes. The guy’s probably ugly, or worse, straight. But then, straight men who’ll harmonize over Baby it’s cold outside and Come What May are shamefully few and far between. Kurt can’t help the hope bubbling inside him.

The door of the apartment building swings open. Kurt holds his breath but it’s a straight couple. Well, ostensibly straight. He’s trying to stop labelling people since Unique told him about the foursome she and Marley and Ryder and Jake had tried to make work in high school. Unique’s dating again but Kurt knows underneath she’s holding out hope for a reunion.

The door opens again and a man steps out. Kurt bites his lip. Even through the fogged window the man is gorgeous, dressed adorably in a Thom Browne cricket cardigan, chinos and boat shoes. 

“It has to be him,” Kurt breathes. Then, “Please let it be him.”

Unique stands and pushes Kurt toward the café door.

“No but. What if it’s not him?” Kurt asks.

“You’ll kick yourself if you never find out, sweetie. Frankly, I’ll kick you if you never find out.”

“What am I going to say?” asks Kurt. His heart thuds in his chest.

“Honey, you’ve been singing duets together for three weeks. In the nude. I think you’ll be fine.”

Kurt takes a breath and crosses the street.


End file.
